


Stolen Kisses

by dragonsFall



Series: Ship Fics [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: While watching Sanji bake for an event at his school, an idea pops into Luffy's head that just won't leave until he acts upon it.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Ship Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894504
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Stolen Kisses

The scent of baked goods filled Sanji's apartment. Tempting anyone inside. It was certainly tempting to Luffy as he watched the blond whisk together the icing for the still cooling cupcakes that were sitting on the stovetop. With him so distracted with what he was doing, Luffy could steal one of the still-warm cakes even if it meant a burnt hand and a scolding from Sanji. Which would be worth it because his boyfriend's cooking was the _best_. But unfortunately, those cupcakes were not for him. They were for the bake sale that his school was hosting tomorrow.

Luffy was distracted from the delicious looking cakes when he saw Sanji taste what he was mixing. It wasn't the first time he had done it and it certainly wouldn't be the last but one thought entered the dark-haired man's mind as he watched the blond add something then go back to his mixing. He wondered if he could taste the icing too. No, he didn't want to stick his finger in the bowl. Luffy decided that he wanted a kiss instead. Maybe it was a combination of wanting attention and wanting to taste what Sanji was making but he wanted a kiss.

Sliding off of the chair that he had been sitting in since he arrived at Sanji's apartment for a visit, Luffy began to make his way towards the blond who had set down the mixing bowl to check on the cupcakes. Just to see if they were cool. He looked away from them as Luffy got closer.

"Luf-" Sanji started, likely about to ask Luffy what he was doing but he was quickly cut off by lips on his own. It caught him by surprise. Before he had a chance to react, Luffy was pulling away and grinning at him like he just got some sort of prize.

"You taste like lemon" Luffy commented. Before he had a chance to retreat to his chair, Sanji was pulling him into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Request from the love of my life <3
> 
> Want to request a fic? Feel free to contact me on my Tumblr: clockworkPanic


End file.
